Once Upon A Dream
by iPodInsanity
Summary: Sofia wants the royal band to play her favorite song at the Valentine's Day ball in a few days, but she needs some help from a certain sorcerer. Established relationship, Sofia is 19 and Cedric is 31. Fluffy :)


"Cedric?" A familiar knock sounded at his door.

"It's unlocked," Came the absentminded reply. Sofia let herself in and walked right up to the sorcerer's side.

"What is it, Princess?" Cedric asked with a sigh, knowing that no matter how much he loved the girl, encounters with her were never quick.

"Well, the Valentine's Day ball is coming up soon," She trailed off, and Cedric put down his equipment to fully turn to the girl.

"And?"

"And I want the royal band to play my favorite song," He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see, I don't exactly have any sheet music to give the band. I was wondering if you had a spell that could write sheet music while I sang the song?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Well I suppose I could find something," He immediately began flipping through pages of one of his favorite spell books.

"You're the best!" Sofia wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him with only their sides touching.

Cedric paused on a page with music spells and kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you," He murmured into her hair. "This spell connects a quill with paper and writes accompanying music while a person sings."

"That sounds perfect," The princess smiled.

Cedric cast the spell and signaled for Sofia to begin singing when she was ready.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_  
_I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam,_  
_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,"_

Sofia continued to sing until her song had come to an end. Casting a simple spell for the ink to dry, Cedric applauded the young woman.

"You're getting better," He tried to keep a neutral face, but knew that song was dedicated to him deep inside and couldn't fight a slight smirk.

"Oh, stop," Sofia giggled. "Is it ready for the band now?"

"Yes, I believe so. When will you give it to them?"

"Right away! Come on," Sofia grabbed the music and her beloved's hand and rushed off down the stairs.

"Ah, yes. Because I just_ love_ hearing the band play," Cedric mumbled.

"Shush, you know you do," Sofia approached the doors of the ballroom.

"Make me," Cedric pulled his princess against his chest and gave her a quick kiss. Sofia rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to make it seem like it's such a chore for me to kiss you. I do it willingly all the time," She smiled, before rushing in to inform the band of her plan. Her beau followed close behind, watching fondly as Sofia was overjoyed at the band's success.

Unbeknownst to either of them, King Roland and Queen Miranda had begun watching from a balcony in the ballroom.

"I don't like how he's looking at her," The King mentioned.

"It's not like it's anything knew," Queen Miranda smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean? How long has this been going on?" His raise in voice would have been problematic if not for the band's playing.

"Shh! If you want to spying, you need to be quiet. And they've always been like this, Sofia has just grown into a beautiful young lady. Everybody's noticed her," Miranda chastised.

"I don't want some _palace worker_ noticing my daughter!" Roland gripped the balcony railing.

"Oh, calm down. I wasn't always royalty," The Queen offered.

"That's different. And **t****he age difference!**"

"Is nothing unheard of and you know it,"

Sofia could be seen laughing and pulling Cedric into a lazy dance of them twirling around the floor. Cedric held her securely, but he knew she was glass and could carry herself.

"I still don't like it." The King grumbled.

The dancers slowed down as the song neared its end and the Queen could see a private moment unfolding in front of them.

"Let's go finalize menu plans." Never one to deny his Queen, Roland escorted Miranda to the kitchen.

Cedric smiled down at Sofia, leaning his forehead against hers. She leaned up to share a kiss that melted the sorcerer's heart. Cedric wrapped his arms around Sofia from behind as she applauded the band, letting them know how much she enjoyed their playing before she excused them both to go relax in her bedroom.

Thanks for reading! This is my first cedfia fic so I sincerely apologize. I was going for a hint of established relationship that's not exactly a secret to anyone.

Can I also stress again that Sofia is 19 and this is not pedophilia. Underage cedfia is not something I support.


End file.
